


Verhandlungen

by Elaglar



Series: Könige unter sich [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn Träume wahr werden, dann .....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verhandlungen

_ Mir gehört nur die Phantasie, nicht die Protagonisten. _  
_ _

_Viel Spaß beim lesen._  
  


 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


 

 

**Verhandlungen**

  
  
Thorin atmete tief ein und wieder aus, versuchte seinen rebellierenden Magen zu beruhigen. Hier stand er nun, der König unter dem einsamen Berg, umringt von einer Elbengarde. Er hatte es vollbracht, der Drache war getötet, der Arkenstein wieder in seinem Besitz. Thorin war nun der rechtmäßige Herrscher im Land seiner Vorväter.  
  
Doch nun stand er in einem Zeltlager am Fuße des Erebor, um zu verhandeln. Er wollte nicht, doch er musste. Er wollte den König nicht wiedersehen, der ihn eingekerkert hatte, den Mann nicht wiedersehen, der sein Herz so in Aufruhr brachte und seine Gedanken beherrschte. Er versuchte erneut, sich zu sammeln, dann trat er ein.  
  
Feuerschalen standen im Zelt, tauchten den Raum in ein wohliges Licht und wärmten ihn auf. Schatten tanzten über die Zeltbahnen.  
  
Thranduil sah von seinen Lageplänen auf, seine Augen konnten kaum glauben, welches Bild sich ihm bot. Vor ihm stand ausgerechenet _dieser_ Zwerg. Der Elbenkönig hatte erwartet, dass ein Unterhänlder auftauchen würde. Doch es war Thorin selbst und dessen Augen funkelten. Er schien gebadet zu haben, denn sein Haar lag in weichen Wellen um seine Schultern. Der Bart war äußerst kunstvoll geflochten, nicht so einfach wie damals. Er trug ein prachtvoll besticktes, dunkelblaues Hemd und weiche lederne Hosen.  
  
Thranduils Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, stolperte dann weiter. Was wollte _er_ hier? War er gekommen, weil er ….  weil er sich ebenso _sehnte_? Weil Thranduil diese Blicke nicht missgedeutet hatte? Nein, das konnte nicht stimmen. Dann sah er, dass der Zwerg etwas in seiner Hand hielt.  
  
„Wen haben wir denn hier? Der König unter dem einsamen Berg stattet mir einen Besuch ab? Wie komme ich zu dieser großen Ehre?“, fragte er verächtlich. Niemals hätte er zugegeben, dass er sich freute, das Objekt seiner Begierde hier zu wissen.  
Thorin straffte seine Schultern, bevor er hoheistvoll seine Worte an den andern Mann richtete. „Ich bringe Euch ein Geschenk, großer Elbenkönig.“ – _mich_ –  „Zwergenbier aus den feinsten Zutaten gebraut. Es ist das beste Bier, dass Ihr jemals trinken werdet. Das schwöre ich Euch.“  
Mit diesen Worten trat er näher, sah Thranduil ernst an, in der Hoffnung, eine Regung auf den gemeißelten Zügen zu erkennen.  
„Ich möchte mit Euch verhandeln. Ich glaube, wir haben gewisse _Unstimmigkeiten_ , die bereinigt werden müssen.“  
  
„Ihr wollt verhandeln? Nun, dann bitte, nehmt Platz. Ich werde Euer _Gebräu_ kosten, doch dafür nehmt Ihr einen Schluck meines Weines, ebenfalls der beste Tropfen, der je Eure Kehle hinabrinnen wird.“  
Thorin nahm auf einem Stuhl gegenüber des Elben Platz. Dieser brachte zwei kunstvoll ziselierte Kelche und schenkte ihnen ein. Für den Zwerg den Wein, für sich selbst das Bier.  
  
Er begab sich wieder zu seinem Stuhl, fast schon ein Thron, und lehnte sich zurück. Sie prosteten sich zu und kosteten, was der andere so angepriesen hatte. Sie wollten es nicht zugeben, doch beiden schmeckte, was ihnen serviert wurde.  
  
„Thorin, Zwergenkönig, Ihr wisst, _was_ ich begehre. Ich werde nicht von meinen Bedingungen abrücken.“  
„Herr Elb, ich habe Schätze im Überfluss. Ich werde Euch Gold und Edelsteine bringen. Wir werden die Schmieden wieder neu befeuern und für Euch wertvolle Rüstungen und Schwerter herstellen. Doch mehr werde ich Euch nicht geben.“  
„ _Ich will den Arkenstein!_ “, brüllte der Silberhaarige los.  
Thranduil blickte sein Gegenüber wütend an, das Bier in seinem Kreislauf führte zu ungeahnten Reaktionen. Thorin sprang auf, ebenfalls wütend, schlug die Faust auf den Tisch und brüllte zurück.  
„Der Arkenstein ist _nicht_ verhandelbar!“  
  
Thranduil sah das Feuer, dass in dem Zwerg brannte. Er sah auf die Lippen, die er so lang schon kosten wollte. Gern wollte er die nächsten Worte auf das Bier des Zwergen schieben, doch sein Mund formte den Wunsch, der aus seinem tiefsten Inneren sprach. „ _Dann will ich dich._ “  
  
Bei diesen geflüsterten Worten beugte sich Thranduil über den Tisch und küsste sein Gegenüber sanft. Thorin wich erschrocken zurück, befühlte mit den Fingern seine Lippen. War das Wahr? Hatte er wieder einen Traum? Dann sah er den Elbenkönig erneut an, bemerkte die gleiche Glut, die in seinem Blick schwelte. Er war nicht länger der kühle Elb. Er war ein Mann, der seine Maske ablegte. Er war voller Leidenschaft. Er war erregt.  
  
Thorin starrte ihn an, nur einen kleinen Moment. Dann beugte er sich wieder vor und küsste Thranduil ebenfalls. Er war fordernd, umfing den Kopf des Elben und zog ihn fester an seine Lippen. Thorin hatte Angst, er könnte sich wieder aus seiner Umarmung lösen. Doch der Elb dachte nicht daran. Er selbst war dankbar für diese Reaktion des Zwergenkönigs. Thranduil lächelte an dessen Lippen.  
  
Sein Bart kitzelte ihn ein wenig. Er öffnete seinen Mund und erkundete mit seiner Zunge zart den Mund seines Gegenübers. Thorin war erstaunt, öffnete sich ebenfalls und die Spitze seiner Zunge traf auf Thranduils. Beide stöhnten leise auf, konnten nicht genug von dieser sinnlichen Berührung bekommen.  
  
Thranduil wollte ihm näher sein. Er stand auf, löste seine Lippen für einen Moment von seinem Zwerg und umrundete den Tisch. Dann beugte er sich hinab und zog ihn erneut in eine berauschende Umarmung. Der Kuss intensivierte sich, sie erforschten ihre Münder, Zungen tanzten hin und her. Doch es war nicht genug. Der Elbenkönig hob seinen Partner in seine starken Arme und trug ihn zu seinem Bett, das hinter einem Vorhang verborgen stand.  
  
Dort legte er ihn sacht in die Laken und besah sich den Zwerg. Seine Augen glänzten, die Lippen waren rot und geschwollen von seinen Küssen, schimmerten feucht. Seine Haare breiteten sich aus wie eine schwarze Krone, die Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt.  
Thranduil war stolz auf sein Werk. Er legte sich zu Thorin. Dieser empfing ihn mit einem seufzen. Der Zwerg begann, die blassblaue Tunika des Elben zu öffnen und wagte kaum zu atmen. Seine Finger streichelten die weiche, weiße Haut während der Elb vor Wonne erzitterte.  
  
Der Zwerg betrachte fasziniert das Spiel seiner Muskeln und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass seine eigenen Hände so rau waren und schwielig von den vielen Kämpfen. Thranduil schien es zu bemerkten, denn er nahm die Hand des Königs und hauchte auf die Spitzen jeder seiner Finger kleine Küsse. Dann legte er diese Hand wieder auf seine Seite und drückte sie ein wenig.  
  
Thorin nahm diese Einladung an und erkundete den Elb nun ein wenig forscher. Der Silberhaarige liebkoste währenddessen den Bart seines Gefährten. Er streichelte ihn und war erstaunt, wie seidig dieser war. Er hielt sich nicht länger zurück, begann nun auch Thorin zu entkleiden. Thranduil strich ihm über Bauch und Rücken, wühlte seine Finger in dessen dichtes Haar. Er öffnete die Lederhose und fand bald, wonach es ihn begehrte.  
  
Der Zwerg lag heiß und schwer in seiner Hand, hatte aufgehört seine Erkundung fortzusetzen. Als Thranduil begann ihn ein wenig zu drücken, mit dem Daumen über die seidige Spitze des Geschlechts zu streicheln, keuchte Thorin erstaunt auf. Nun löste er sich aus seiner Starre und setzte seinen Weg nach Süden fort. Er betrachtete die Hose des Elb. Sie zeriss fast durch die Erregung, die Thorin in ihm auslöste. Der Zwerg lächelte, war er doch dafür verantwortlich. Dann öffnete er sie und sah Thranduils Glied lang und stolz vor sich aufragen. Ihm wurde heiß vor Erregung. Er befeuchtete rasch seine Lippen.  
  
Thorin öffnete sie und nahm seinen Partner gierig in seine Mundhöhle. Er ließ seine Zunge ein wenig um ihn schnalzen und nahm ihn tiefer in die Kehle. Thranduil bäumte sich ein wenig auf, keuchte und zitterte vor Lust. Er liebkoste Thorin intensiver, im Gleichklang mit ihm. Dann streichelte er mit der anderen Hand über den Rücken des Zwerg, glitt tiefer und tiefer, bis er mit einem langen Finger in ihn Eindrang. Thorin gab Laute der Wonne von sich, während er seine Zunge um das harte Fleisch des Elben schlängelte.

  
Dieser nahm schon bald einen zweiten Finger, dehnte Thorin etwas mehr, verdeutlichte, was er sich von ihm erhoffte, jedoch nicht zu erfragen wagte. Nachdem sie sich einige Minuten gegenseitig so befriedigt hatten, entließ Thorin seinen Gefährten aus seinem Mund und sah ihn voller Verlangen an. Dann drehte er sich ein wenig, bedeutete Thranduil, dass er bereit dazu war.  
  
Der Elb erhob sich und kniete sich hinter den Zwerg. Er positionierte seine Härte an Thorin, küsste dessen Rücken, als er kraftvoll und geschmeidig in ihn eindrang. Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Geliebten und genoss die Empfindungen, die dieser in ihm auslöste. Thorin schluckte, gab sich Mühe, sich zu beherrschen.  
  
Doch er konnte nicht, begann sich unter Thranduil zu bewegen, wollte die Vereinigung deutlicher spüren. Der Elb reagierte wie erhofft und zog sich ein wenig zurück, stieß erneut in ihn und zog sich ein wenig mehr zurück, um tiefer in ihn eindringen zu können. Dabei legte er sich wieder auf den Zwerg, schirmte ihn und sich ab, gab ihm ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit.  
  
Die Schatten, die sie warfen, zeigten, wie innig sie sich verbanden.  
  
Thranduil wurde leidenschaftlicher, umfing den Zwerg mit seinen langen Fingern und reizte ihn erneut, entrang ihm Laute der Lust. Er hielt sich nun nicht mehr zurück. Als er spürte, wie der Zwerg sich ergoss, die Flüssigkeit seine Hand benetzte und er lustvoll aufkeuchte, war es auch für Thranduil zu viel. Er entlud sich in den Körper des Zwergenkönigs, pumpte in heißen Wellen sein Erbe in ihn hinein, stöhnte auf und schrie seinen Namen. Dann sank er über Thorin zusammen.  
  
Als sich ihre Atmung wieder normalisiert hatte, stand der Elbenkönig auf und brachte warmes Wasser. Er säuberte sie beide und sah Thorin tief in die Augen. Sie sagten kein Wort, wussten nicht, was sie nun tun sollten. Thorin wagte nicht, zu hoffen.  
  
Der Elb legte sich wieder zu seinem Geliebten in die Kissen, breitete eine warme Decke über ihnen aus und zog ihn in seine Arme. Sie lagen noch eine Weile wach, Thranduil streichelte wieder und wieder über die seidigen Locken Thorins, wühlte seine Finger in den seidigen Bart, löste das kunstvolle Werk. Er hauchte zarte Küsse auf den Hals des Mannes, mit dem er gerade seine Leidenschaft geteilt hatte. So unwirklich die Umstände waren, so wahr waren dennoch ihre Gefühle, die sie sich nicht eingestehen wollten.  
  
Endlich fielen sie in einen erholsamen Schlaf.  
  
„Die Orks kommen!“  
Thranduil und Thorin waren sofort hell wach. Es war noch früh am Morgen, als der Schrei durch das Lager hallte. Sie zogen sich in Windeseile an. Thranduil eine Elbenrüstung, Thorin die Kleidung des Vorabends.  
  
„So wirst du nicht geschützt sein, Thorin. Du brauchst eine Rüstung!“, sprach der Elbenkönig sorgenvoll.  
„Ich werde zu meinen Zwergen eilen und mich in dort neu kleiden. Dann bin ich sicher“, versuchte der Zwerg ihn zu beruhigen. Es rührte sein Herz an, dass der Silberhaarige sich um ihn sorgte. War es möglich, dass diese Nacht doch mehr bedeutete? Konnte er hoffen? Sollte er es wagen?  
„Ich werde nicht kämpfen können, wenn mein Herz in Sorge um dich ist.“  
Thranduils Worte schienen dem Zwerg aus dem Herz zu sprechen. Der Elbenkönig wollte nicht erklären, wieso er diese Worte sprach. Er wusste, sein Zwerg würde sie auch so verstehen als das, was sie waren. Er legte eine Hand an das Gesicht seines Mannes. Dieser legte seine Hand darüber, genoss den leichten Kontakt.  
„Sei unbesorgt, Thranduil. Mir wird kein Leid geschehen. Doch nun muss ich fort aus deinen Armen, mein Volk zu beschützen.“  
Er zog den Elb noch einmal zu sich herab und gab ihm noch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
„Thranduil……. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel du über Zwerge weißt. Es ist überstürzt und ich hänge wohl einer Hoffnung nach, die es nicht gibt. Doch nach deinen Worten.... Zwerge sind unbeherrscht, wenn sie ihr Herz vergeben. Aber, sie vergeben es nur ein einziges Mal. Ich... ich habe meines verschenkt.“  
Thranduil wurde von Traurigkeit ergriffen, als er dies hörte. Sicher, wie hatte er auch erwarten können, dass ausgerechnet ein Zwerg....

„Auch, wenn es keine Hoffnung geben sollte.... Du hast mein Herz gewonnen, großer Elbenkönig." Der Zwerg wollte keine Antwort abwarten. Denn auch, wenn Thranduil große Worte sprach, so waren sie verfeindete Rassen. Die unausweichliche Ablehnung würde ihn zu sehr schmerzen. Schnell wand er sich um, wollte aus dem Zelt stürzen, während Thranduil seine Worte noch verarbeitete. Kurz bevor er aus dem Zelt verschwand hörte er dessen Erwiderung.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Thorin Eichenschild. Du hast mich und mein Herz erwärmt. Ich werde heute Abend darauf warten, dich wieder in meine Arme schließen zu können.“

Erleichtert sah Thorin ihn noch einmal an, bevor er endgültig verschwand, um sein Schicksal zu suchen.  
  
Die Schlacht war lang und entbehrungsreich. Thranduil obsiegte mit seinen Elben und kam zu später Stunde erschöpft in sein Zelt. Der Gedanke an die Küsse seines Geliebten hatte ihm Kraft und Trost gespendet. Er wartete nun sehnsüchtig auf ihn, wollte ihn wieder spüren, ihm nah sein.  
  
Thorin erschien nicht. Thranduil sorgte sich mit jeder Stunde, die verging, mehr. Dann wurde die Kunde durch das Lager getragen, der König unter dem einsamen Berg sei gefallen. Niedergestreckt von einem Ork aus Bolgs Leibwache. Seine Verletzungen waren zu schwer gewesen.  
  
Thranduil vergoss bittere Tränen als Thorin zu Grabe getragen wurde. Er brach an dessen Sarkophag zusammen, hauchte ihm einen letzten Kuss auf die steinernen Lippen und legte ihm Orcrist auf die Brust. Der Arkenstein wurde mit ihm begraben.  
  
Dann zog der Elbenkönig mit seinem Gefolge in ferne Lande, sicher, dass sein Herz nie wieder heilen würde.  
  
  


~~~~~ Ende ~~~~~


End file.
